


Um bolo para Marin

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Shaka is a good husband but awful cook, Waste of thousand eggs, marin is pregnant
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gravidinha Marin está com desejo de um bolo de chocolate. Seu prestativo marido Shaka vai fazê-lo. Tudo bem? Quase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um bolo para Marin

UM BOLO PARA MARIN

Depois daquela primavera de sonho e paixão, Marin e Shaka assumiram publicamente o seu romance... Aioria, ao contrário do que se esperava, apenas avançou no colarinho do cavaleiro de Virgem, ameaçando-o seriamente se magoasse sua melhor amiga... E resmungava continuamente quando via os dois juntos, apesar de que seu coração batesse mesmo forte por uma garota meiga de gênio forte: Mino! Numa visita que ele e Aioros fizeram ao Japão, foram levados por Seiya ao orfanato aonde ele ficara com a irmã. Seika tornou-se companhia inseparável do jovem “velho” Aioros e Mino... pegava-se constantemente olhando para aquele rapaz de cabelos curtos dourados e olhos verdes manhosos... Afrodite, ao saber das paixões rolando Santuário afora, resolveu montar uma firma especializada em casamentos... E sonhava mais que as noivas com o dia... A sua primeira “cliente” foi a própria Saori. Que ficou tão satisfeita que espalhou a fama do cavaleiro de Peixes por toda a parte. O próximo a ser casar foi Camus, com a amazona de camaleão. Como quem pegou o buquê de June foi Marin, Shaka não decepcionou, pedindo-a em casamento logo depois. Nossa história começa três anos depois, quando Marin já estava esperando bebê...

-Ai, não adianta, Sha... Cheirar limão, comer torrada ANTES de sair da cama, os chás que você me dá... esse enjôo não passa...

-Se você ficar nervosa, vai piorar... Descanse, amor.

-Mas e o almoço?

-Podemos comer uma salada. Vai fazer bem pra vocês... E depois umas frutas de sobremesa...

-Sobremesa? Hummm... me deu uma vontade de comer bolo de chocolate... Mas se eu for mexer com fogão hoje...

-Eu faço pra você...

-Hein?

-Eu faço. Ué, qual a surpresa? Não deve ser tão complicado assim...

-Sei não, Shaka. Você não está acostumado a mexer na cozinha...

-Ai, por Buda, ruiva. É só abrir o livro e seguir a receita. Não me subestime. Vou arrumar um cantinho lá no jardim pra você descansar e não sentir o cheiro da cozinha...

-Tem certeza? Olha... eu nem to com tanta vontade assim...

-Por favor, né? – olhou-a com uma cara de cão sem dono... ela piscou e beijou-o. – Isso, incentiva o cozinheiro...

Mulher e filha acomodadas, Shaka colocou um avental sobre a túnica curta e procurou uma receita fácil no livro:

-Primeira vez, nada de muito fru-fru... esse aqui parece bom: Gateau au chocolate... Claras em neve, gemas em ponto de pão-de-ló... Ta vendo? Isso quer dizer que tem que separar os ovos, que que pode complicar aqui?... qual será o ponto de pão-de-ló? Afinal, que diabo é pão-de-ló? Talvez seja melhor um outro bolo... Bolo-mousse... Hmmm... Chocolate amaro para derreter na cobertura... Vou ligar para o especialista. Milo?

-Fala, colega.

-Você tem chocolate amaro na sua casa?

-Tenho. Pra que?

-Pra cobrir um bolo.

-O QUEEEEEE? Você ta fazendo bolo?

-Que que tem, escandaloso?

-Nada, só... que eu não sabia que você sabia fazer mais que salada e chá...

-Pois eu sei. Pode me emprestar...hummm, duas barras de chocolate amaro então?

-Já vou descer. Vê ai no livro se precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-Ovos, creme de leite, leite, chocolate amaro, farinha de trigo, fermento... ué, como você sabe que eu to lendo a receita?

-Elementar, meu caro Watson. Desço já.

Milo nem queria, mas não pode deixar de abrir um sorrisão ao ver Shaka de avental...

-Aliás, Escorpião, o que VOCÊ sabe cozinhar?

-Eu? Sei fazer mingau de aveia, café, miojo e amendoim torrado...

-Putz...

-Dá pra não passar fome, ué. Café da manhã, almoço e jantar...

-Sabe o que é ponto de pão-de-ló?

-Onde você viu isso?

-Nessa receita aqui de trás.

-Gateau au chocolat? Coisa francesa... Porque não ligamos para o Camus?

-É... Mas a Marin vai desconfiar que o bolo tá demorando muito...

-Vai separando as gemas das claras que eu vou ligar...

-Você sabe bater claras em neve?

-Não é melhor chamar o Camus mesmo? Ele deve saber, neve é o departamento dele...

Shaka pegou os seis ovos e ficou olhando para eles... Milo estranhou:

-Que foi?

-Sabe abrir o ovo... – Milo deu uma pancada na mesa com toda a força, melecando ele e Shaka –...sem destrui-lo? Tem que ser loiro, mesmo...

-Olha quem fala... É assim, com menos força.

Três ovos depois, eles não tinham ainda descoberto o quanto de força era necessária pra abrir um ovo sem acabar com tudo. Foi quando Camus desceu.

-Mon Dieu. O que vocês estão fazendo?

-Sabe como se abre essa coisinha delicada aqui?

-Uma das poucas coisas que eu sei, excuse moi. – Pegou o ovo, enfiando as unhas de um lado e de outro, abrindo o danado. – Voilá!

-Humpf! Agora sabe bater clara em neve?

-Aliás... – lembrou Milo – Como se separa a gema da clara?

-Bien, non... Mas podemos tentar..

-Não! Chega de estragar ovos... Vou chamar o especialista.

-Hein?

-Mú, você pode subir um instante? E trazer uma dúzia de ovos?

Áries estranhou mas fez o pedido.

-Nossa, conspiração na cozinha de Virgem?

-Mú, você sabe separar a clara da gema?

-EEEEUU? Nunca tentei, mas não deve ser difícil...

E com um pouco de telecinésia, separaram as seis gemas das claras... E vendo no livro de receitas bateram as claras em neve, com a batedeira mesmo... Depois jogaram o resto dos ingredientes, ATE O FERMENTO dentro da batedeira. Acenderam o forno e colocaram o bolo. Quarenta minutos depois, retiraram uma prancha de chocolate de lá.

-Eerr.. acho que não tá igual ao da foto... - Milo brincou.

-Erramos em algum lugar... - completou Mú.

-É "BVIO!! - Shaka estava tendo um acesso.

-Vamos ler a receita de novo, mon ami. - Camus tentou acalmar a situação. - Ah, voilá ici! Não se deve colocar o fermento na batedeira. Deve ser misturado delicadamente AP"S os outros ingredientes.

-Shaka, que tal lermos TODA a receita antes de tentarmos de novo?

De repente a cozinha foi invadida por outros três cavaleiros: Aldebaran, Saga e Shura...

-Opa, estão dando uma festa e nem nos convidaram?

-Shaka está fazendo um bolo para Marin.

-Vixe, melhor que uma festa. Deviam cobrar ingresso pra ver uma coisa dessas... Pelas cascas de ovos, estão fazendo bolo português, ne? Daqueles que vão uma dúzia e meia só na massa...

-Ay, madre de Dios! Que mierda escura é esta?

-Nossa primeira tentativa, claro.

-Vamos te ajudar, loiro. Deixa eu dar uma olhada nessa receita... - Saga assumiu a liderança.

Logo Mú estava separando novamente as claras das gemas, Aldebaran peneirando o sal, a farinha e o chocolate em pó, Shura batendo as gemas com a manteiga e o açúcar.

-Ahora, muchacho, ponha essa coisa aqui. Milo, leche!

Aldebaran colocou mais mistura do que o necessário e subiu o pó dos ingredientes pro rosto do espanhol e para a bancada da cozinha... Escorpião tentou ajudar, jogando leite na massa, que voou na camisa de Shura, arrancando um palavrão em espanhol e outro em hindu:

-Oh, por favor! Vocês estão acabando com a minha cozinha...

-Como se VOCÊ já não tivesse feito sujeira... - riu Deba, batendo a farinha do cabelo de Shura.

-O que importa é que agora estamos fazendo tudo certo e que vai ficar bom, Shaka. - Mú acalmou o amigo, misturando as claras em neve com o fermento, DELICADAMENTE, e passando a Camus, que juntou as duas tigelas mais delicadamente ainda. Saga untou novamente a forma e enfarinhou, enquanto Shaka acendia o forno. Bolo no forno novamente, os cavaleiros começaram a mexer na cozinha, pegando frutas pra fazer umas batidas e os grãos de Shaka pra torrarem na frigideira e beliscarem, como aperitivos. Shaka foi até o jardim, acalmar Marin e voltou, sorridente.

-O que não faz uma gravidez, não? Transforma até o cara mais estressado do Santuário em um poço de sorrisos...

-Deixa eu pensar que sentido eu tiro de você... algo que você preza muito, Escorpião...

-Se você tirar a língua, mata dois coelhos com uma cajadada só: dá sossego aos nossos ouvidos e acaba com a vida sexual dele...

Risadas e vaias. Várias batidas e muitos tira-gostos depois, o timer do forno apitou. Aplausos para o bolo que Mú tirou do forno. Batidinhas nas costas, até que Shura disse:

-Mira, rubio! Que cosa mas linda!!

Shaka se empolgou com o cheiro, com a festa que estavam fazendo e abriu os olhos: CABUM! O bolo muchou na hora. Digamos que encolheu dentro da forma. Todos arregalaram os olhos e a boca. Ninguém tinha coragem de se mexer, nem de falar um "A"... Milo foi o primeiro a tomar uma atitude, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e se ajoelhando no chão. Camus virou o rosto, Saga ergueu os olhos, como pedindo forças aos céus. Shaka jogou a forma na pia e ia explodir o cosmos, quando Mú colocou a mão no seu ombro.

-Muita calma nessa hora, meu amigo.

-CALMA? COMO? Sabe quantos ingredientes já disperdiçamos aqui? Sabe há quantas horas estamos nessa cozinha? Marin já deve estar desconfiando... Eu sou um fracasso mesmo... Só sei fazer chá e salada... Sou uma vergonha pra minha filha...

-Un caballero nunca se dá por vencido, meu amigo! - gritou Shura. - É hora de usarmos um trunfo!

-Temos algum?

-Claro que sim... Sei de alguém que, por ser um tremendo dum vagabundo na cozinha, sempre tem a solução pra tudo... Carlo! Temos um problema! - após alguns minutos no telefone - Ele já vai subir...

-Aliás, pode me explicar como você sabe que Marin está esperando uma menina, se ela nem chegou aos três meses ainda?

-Hein? Ah, o cosmos dela já dá pra ser sentido... Que solução Máscara da Morte teria, Shura?

-Bolo em caixinha, barbie... -respondeu o italiano, chegando com uma caixinha de bolo pronto. - E cobertura pronta. - mostrando uma lata de Moça Fiesta. - Impiastros! Essa cozinha parece o refeitório depois que fazíamos guerra de comida... Bate aí na batedeira, carneiro. Só juntar leite e ovos. Vocês também complicam tudo...

-E Shaka, agora, aconteça o que acontecer, NÃO ABRA OS OLHOS!

ALdebaran para passar o tempo começou a batucar numa das panelas... Shura e Milo começaram a fazer eco em duas formas, acompanhados de Saga na mesa... De repente, a cozinha tinha virado um partido alto... Shaka balançou a cabeça... Mas a meia hora passou rápido, Camus abriu a lata de Moça Fiesta e cobriu o bolo...

-Hummm, parece bom... - Milo estendeu o dedo para beliscar o bolo, levando um tapão de Shaka.

-É para Marin!

-Ai, esganado. Acha que ela vai comer tudo sozinha? Além do mais, você tá me devendo umas quatro barras de chocolate amargo...

-E uma dúzia de ovos pra mim...

-Pra mim, também...

Foi Máscara da Morte que ajeitou as coisas:

-Parecem definitivamente um bando de Afrodites cacarejando e gemendo. Vamos, bichinhas loucas por chocolate. Eu tenho outras caixinhas de bolo lá em casa, eu faço um bolinho pra acalmar a TPM de vocês...

-Hey, e a sujeira da minha cozinha?

-Fica por conta dos ingredientes que você pediu pra nós, loiro

-E por conta da nossa mão de obra especializada. Hasta luego, rubio.

Shaka suspirou. Pelo menos, tinha um bolo nas mãos. Foi até o jardim, com o melhor sorriso afivelado no rosto cansado.

-Aqui está, amor... Não disse que não era difícil?

-Nossa, você fez... - Marin achou melhor nem comentar que sentiu o cosmos quase do Santuário inteiro na sua cozinha. - Hummm, está uma delícia... Sempre que eu sentir desejo de comer doces agora vou pedir pra você fazer, Shaka.

Ele não disse nada, mas uma veia começou a latejar em sua testa. "Seis meses... Seis meses de desejos ainda... E se ela me pedir..."

-Shaka, sabe fazer pão de ló?

-NNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO...

 


End file.
